Shield Inc: Promise of the Juggernaut (Pt 3)
by DeansDirtyDeeds
Summary: AU! Shield Inc. is a Manhattan based security company, run by three former NAVY SEALS. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins provide security for every situation. Roman and his son Josh struggle after Josh' mother was killed six month ago. Josh gets in contact with the wrong people and gets kidnapped to get to a computer program Roman developed. Can Shield Inc. save the boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Shield Inc.: Promise of the Juggernaut**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the WWE characters, they are owned by WWE.

I do own the O/Cs Lilly, Claire and Danielle!

English is not my native tongue, so there will be mistakes (mostly grammar mistakes) so please put that into consideration when reviewing this story.

This story is a three part deal. This is the second part and it centers around Seth & Claire!

Check out: **Shield Inc.: Saved by the Lunatic** for the first part! And **Shield Inc.: Revenge of the Architect** for the second part!

Every guy will have his own story, but there will always be a lot of Dean in it.

This story is **AU (alternate universe)**, but some wrestling characters pop up here and there and there will be some references, cleverly placed I might add. :) If you don't like AU stories, please don't read it, thanks. Or let me rephrase. Give the first part a try. Read the first three chapters. If you still don't like it, that's fine. But I have been told that the story is good even for an AU story. So maybe try it out, huh?

**Chapter 1**

_This takes place 4 month after revenge of the Architect ended_

"Josh, God damn it come down here!"

Romans voice, full of authority without the usual calmness, boomed through the little town house.

The past six month hadn't been easy on the father son duo. Danielle, Romans Ex and mother of his 16 year old son had been killed during a shooting with a rogue SEAL who came after his brother Seth looking for revenge.

Roman had taken over custody for his under aged son but living together wasn't always a smooth ride. Before his mother had been killed Josh had adored his father. Now he blamed him for her death. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they had shipped him out to Florida during the time of the loose Seal and he felt like they had taken the chance from him to protect his mother.

Now Josh stood at the top of the stairs looking down at his old man. Well, old wasn't correct. Roman was only 35 and at his prime, he could easily kick his ass. But Josh was at an age with 16 where everyone over 18 was considered old.

He had his father's dark hair and light eyes, a mix between silver and blue, his mother's stunning features and his father's height, he was 6'1 and still had some growing to do. The only time the two of them ever really could connected nowadays was at the gym where he tried to gain some muscle mass to his otherwise gawky teenage body.

His hair had grown out over the past month but was shaved at the sides and right now a blue streak ran through it. Roman didn't even want to think too hard about the lip piercing and the hoops in his ears, compliment to Dean.

One day Roman had returned home, staring at the first three hoops, well two hoops and one stud, at his best friend Dean who nursed a beer and he freaked out. You were not allowed to pierce a teenager without the parental permission.

"I told them I am his guardian." Dean pointed out and Roman's fist connected with Dean's chin.

"It's better he goes somewhere clean where they do a good job than to a shady place where he catches whatever. Besides I have an earring, too. It's a manly thing." Dean bumped fists with Josh.

Roman knew Dean was right. He knew why Dean connected on this level of misbehave with his son. Because he became one of the few people Josh would turn to, and that was important to Roman. That the boy had someone he could trust even if it wasn't Roman himself.

Now Josh stood at the top of the stairs looking annoyed.

"The school called. Again. Said you missed two days. Josh, we really need to talk about this. I honestly don't know what to do anymore. We will talk when I get back, right now I have a self-defense class. Do you want to tag along?"

"No, I am in the middle of something."

Nowadays he was always in the middle of something. Usually something on his computer. Because something else Josh had inherited from his father was his computer knowledge. Roman hoped the boy only looked at porn but he had a feeling that there was more to it. He would have to check in on this asap.

"Okay. I will be back at 8 pm. We will have this talk Joshua. Be good...and I love you."

"Bye Roman."

Oh yeah, that was his newest invention. He stopped calling Roman Dad and didn't even use Romans real name Joe, he used the business name Roman.

Roman left without reacting to it and drove to the little gym the Shield owned for 4 month now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the awesome response to the first chapter! Here is the next one.**

**I want to point out a little detail. It is important for later. You will notice that Dean is more of a little shit than usual. Yes, that is possible. Just watch it through out the story. ;)**

**Chapter 2**

Lilly and Claire stood side by side watching their men spar. They were on the mat right now and tried different wrestling moves on each other, taunting each other at the same time.

"I swear Dean ever since you met Lilly you gained like 10 pounds." Seth grunted as he tried to lift Dean up. "She introduced me to second servings." Dean shot his girlfriend a short grin.

"But what you complain about are muscles from the regular sex I got introduced to as well."

Lilly rolled her eyes and Claire chuckled.

6 month ago an old nemesis of Seth had kidnapped and raped Claire to get back at Seth. For a while Claire was certain that she wasn't good enough for Seth now. But he proposed to her after the final battle and three times after that. Each time she told him it was shitty timing and he should keep trying. Truth was, she wasn't ready yet.

She had to deal with her feeling of insecurity after the rape. Dean had advised her to see a psychotherapist and it helped. He had also told her that she should take something positive out of it, make herself stronger. And she did. With Seth' help as well as the rest of Shield Inc. men they had built this gym out of a two story warehouse that Dean used to own as one of his hide outs, and nearly every day in the week there were self-defense classes for women, children and elderly people. All of the Shield guys helped with these classes but Seth was usually one of the most active guys. Bryan and Brie Danielson worked here as full time trainers and Bryan was thankful that he and his wife were out of active duty for Shield Inc. After all there was a baby on the way for them.

This school was called**_: Dani's Shield_**, in remembrance of Danielle Bishop, Roman's Ex, and the mother of his son, who got killed in the crossfire when the men fought against Rusev.

Claire had learned a lot in these past four month and she felt safe again. Sure, attacks could happen still, but she had confidence in herself now and she looked forward to Seth' next proposal. Because she planned to say yes this time.

Dean just planted Seth into the mat while holding his head with his arm and kicking his feet out from under him. Seth slammed face first into the mat and stopped moving.

"Who wins?" Dean asked and Seth grunted "Never you."

"Well it is your lucky day that my girl needs to warm up for class. This isn't over!"

Dean got up and called over his shoulder "By the way, I call that move Dirty Deeds."

"Oh yeah? When I kick your crazy head next time into the ground I will call it a Curb Stomp!"

"And when I split you both in half I will not call it a tackle but a spear. Because I will spear your always bickering asses into next year."

Roman stood between his friends and they grinned stupidly. Seth still on the ground, Dean with his arm around Lilly.

"Hey Roman." Claire walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for filling in tonight."

"Sure, no problem. Give me ten and we can start."

Claire gathered her class and used the time after warm up to talk to them about recent experiences and stuff. Seth was at her side while Roman warmed up. Dean and Lilly as well as some other Shield employees or advanced students were trying moves on the other side of the gym.

Roman walked up to Seth and asked him quietly. "Didn't Dean say they would warm up?"

Right now he had Lilly pinned underneath him and the couple was into an intense lip lock.

"He wasn't specific about what kind of warm up he would do." Louder he called: "Hey Ambrose. It is your turn to play the victim...I mean the attacker." Dean flipped him off. The attacker had to wear uncomfortable protective gear and everyone rather taught the moves than being on the receiving end of them. But Dean got up and Lilly helped him put the gear on.

After Dean was finished the women of this evening course were allowed to practice their moves on him under the watchful eyes of Seth and Roman. Lilly sat on the sidelines, she was one of the advanced students by now thanks to Dean's private lessons. Claire gave pointers as well and the hour passed quickly.

By 7.30 pm the gym cleared and left were the three founders of Shield Inc. along with Claire and Lilly.

"Josh missed school...again." Roman told his friends, mainly to get their input on this.

"You should kick his ass." Seth told Roman and the Samoan rolled his eyes. He would never lay hand on his son like that.

"He is at that age where you miss some school. Plus given the events of the past year the boy deserves some slack." Dean defended him.

"I get both your points, but there is something else. I hesitated for the longest time to screen his computer but I feel he is hiding something from me..." Dean snickered like a little school boy and Roman shot him a look and Lilly slapped the back of his head. "And no its not porn." Roman pointed out and Dean rubbed his head and gave Lilly a dirty look.

About a year ago everyone around would have been at least a little worried if Dean would have shot them _that_ look. But ever since Lilly stepped into his life, or rather was forced due to circumstances like crooked cops and a murder, he was more levelled. The former wildcard of the team with suicidal tendencies was now a valuable member of the Shield and the love between the man with the cold blue eyes and the unruly dirty blonde hair and the woman with the sapphire eyes and blonde hair was visible to everyone. And when Lilly received his dirty look she just patted his arm playfully and ruffled his hair even more and Dean couldn't help but smile and lean into her touch pulling her close.

"What else could it be?" Claire asked and leaned into Seth.

"He is good with a computer. I hope he only hacks his school website but I am not sure. He knows I work on some highly secure stuff right now. If he would get his hands on that..."

"But you protect your computer right? He can't be good enough to break through your protections." Lilly looked at Roman.

"When someone is determined enough...and thinks like me..."

Roman sighed. "I hate to break his trust like that but I need to know. Damn."

He grabbed his gym bag and closed his jacket over his massive chest.

"You protect your work. He needs to know it's off limits." Seth pointed out. "Yeah well explain that to a 16 year old who thinks his father sucks and is after him anyways."

Claire stepped into Romans way. "He loves you. We all deal with this loss differently. For him a whole world collapsed and changed. He is trying to find his ground again. Tries to find out who he is. Don't give up on him Roman." She touched his arm and Roman nodded.

"I won't. I promised his mother that he would turn out to be a great man."

Roman smiled sadly and left the gym, heading into war. With his own son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I don't want to be your child." Dean pointed out to Seth as they got ready to leave as well.

"Someone has to be the bad guy. You are all saying _oh that poor kid, love him some more, cut him some more slack_ but maybe he needs a wakeup call. The loss of his mother doesn't give him the right to be a dick to everyone and throw his future away."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and Lilly and Claire held their breath. Dean's mother had died when he was just a baby. His father had been an abusive asshole who died when Dean was 10. The years in foster care broke the broken boy even more and for as long as Dean could remember he had been just a shell of a human being. Events could change people. And Seth had been one of the few people who cut him some slack. For like...ever.

"Sorry Dean. But you know what I am trying to say. He gets all the love and support he needs, and I love that brat as well, but someone has to be the asshole in this and set him straight. Doesn't mean I don't care about him, it actually means the opposite."

"Like father, like son, huh? Tough love doesn't work on everyone Seth."

Seth father was the Chief of Police. As a rookie officer he had the chance to get Dean out of his nightmare when he was three but he didn't. When Dean was ten their paths crossed again and again everything became much worse for the little boy. And as a teenager, after a drunk incident their paths crossed a last time and again Deans' life changed after that. No wonder he wasn't a fan of the police or Seth father. And he was no fan of tough love or a well meant slap, because he had been on the receiving end of beatings and should he ever have a child, he would never ever lay hand on it or abuse it emotionally. Hell, if it would be up to him, there would be no children in his future just to be safe. But that was partly up to Lilly as well and right now they were fine as a couple.

Lilly grabbed his hand.

"Stop it you two. You don't have to see eye to eye in everything and this is a sore topic for both of you since you grew up so differently. You both love Josh and will help to turn him into a great man. In your own ways. Now hug and make up, you are both hard headed fools sometimes and forget that you ultimately are on the same page."

Both men eyed each other and finally hugged. "Sorry Dean. I mean it." "Its fine." Dean just said and dragged Lilly out with him.

He came a long way during the past year with Lilly at his side, but he would never be completely normal. And sometimes the wounds that had just been so carefully mended break open again when a stupid comment hit too close to home. Because there was still a lifetime of work ahead of him and he would always have to struggle to keep on top of his crazy and restless mind.

Outside Lilly grabbed his face. "Seth was right. Josh uses his pain to be a dick and get off easy. Your past is completely different. You were abused, you never had a family. You never knew love and that broke you. But Josh had all that. He can't push his pain in front of him forever."

"So what you say is that I have every right to be a dick?" Dean asked and Lilly thought about it for a moment.

"If anyone has, than yes, it's you. Society failed you yet you gave back to it, kept your country safe. You became the best version of you that was possible and you didn't lean back and self-pitied yourself. You are strong and Seth didn't mean to hurt you. He stood by you without prejudice all these years. Trust me he gets you. And he is right about Josh."

"Would you be anyone else and started with _Seth is right_ I would have bit your head off."

Lilly smiled. "But I am me. I am the woman that loves you unconditionally. I am yours Jon."

"And I am yours. So let's forget about that stupid ninja in there and get home. I need you to properly keep my mind off of him."

Lilly tipped her chin. "How could I do that?" She made a thoughtful face and Dean growled. "Let me show you once we are home. Get in the car." He opened the door for her to his black Chevy Impala and she got in. Dean moved in with her half a year ago, giving up most of his hide outs except the one in Brooklyn. He also stopped working for the government and was only doing work for Shield Inc. now. And it worked out surprisingly well. The only thing he really wanted to change were the living arrangements. Lilly's apartment was small, they made it work but sometimes it felt crowded, especially when their friends came over for dinner. They were looking for something right now but tonight the little apartment he called home would do.

Seth grumbled while grabbing his stuff and Claire watched him with a little smile tucked on her face. "You are cute when you ramble like that." she pointed out.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Seth whined and Claire laughed out loud. "I know and now you feel bad. Don't, he will be okay, tomorrow he has forgotten about it. As Lilly said you don't have to see eye to eye in everything and you are allowed to voice your opinions. You never tip toed around him before don't start now. True, whatever he buried all those years ago might be closer to the surface because of the therapy but talking about it will help him. So stop blaming yourself. And stop obsessing about him. Obsess about me."

That comment made him stop what he was doing and he looked up at Claire. "You have no idea how obsessive I can get."

"Show me. At home..." she called out and ran outside to their car, Seth on hot on her heels.

He caught her by the car and she giggled like a little girl. Until he silenced her with a passionate kiss.

Roman wasn't so lucky. What awaited him at home was a moody teenage boy. He used to occasionally hook up with his mother even though they separated before Josh birth due to the fact that Roman choose to stick by Deans side in the whole drama about her brother. She couldn't accept that and that's how they broke up. His years in the military didn't change that. But whenever he was home he would insert himself into the life of his son and inevitably into hers. That's how they became friends with occasional benefits.

Now Roman not only lost his friend, his bed partner and the mother of his son but he was about to lose said son as well.

He parked his car in the little drive way of his town house and got out.

"Josh?" he called out inside but it was quiet. He searched the house to find it empty.

"That little shit." he said frustrated. He grabbed a beer out of his fridge and sat down in his dark kitchen looking out of the window waiting for his son to come home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: The all revealing chapter.**_

**Chapter 4**

About one hour later a car stopped in front of Romans house and he was at the front door instantly watching his son climb out of the beat up car. He tried to look at the driver but couldn't make out much in the dark.

Josh walked up to him and wanted to pass him by but Roman shot out his arm and stopped him.

"Who is that?" he asked as the car drove off.

"My friend Crowe." Josh said and Roman frowned.

"Explains the tail." he grunted and Josh looked up at his old man. "What tail?"

Roman nodded to the nondescript sedan following Crowe.

"The police? Shit."

Roman pushed Josh inside and slammed him a bit harshly against the wall. The kid protested but Roman held up a hand to silence him. "What are you doing hanging around with hackers Josh? You know better than that! You know I am the last one to complain about a little hacking here and there for the right cause, but your friend..." he practically spat the word friend out, "is on a watch list for cyber-crimes. He is a criminal Josh."

"He is my friend. He has changed!" Josh protested.

"I tell you why that guy is your friend. Because they want something from me. They are using you Josh. Tell me what you gave them so far, tell me what you are up to and I will figure it out."

"I gave them nothing! He is my friend! He wouldn't use me. And I don't need your help. The last time you tried to help Mom got killed!"

Josh pushed away from the wall and ran up the stairs. Roman let out a long breath and pushed his jet black hair out of his face.

He would talk to the police tomorrow to find out what's going on. For tonight he walked up to Josh' room and grabbed his laptop.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The kid was livid. "Phone!" Roman demanded with an outreached hand.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you Roman!" Josh screamed and put his phone in Romans hand.

The Samoan felt like the ultimate bad guy but all he wanted to do was protect his son.

He left and the door was being slammed shut behind him. He let it slide and walked into his bedroom, putting Josh' stuff on his desk and looked the longest time at it. He really couldn't bring himself to snoop through his stuff.

The next morning Josh ignored his father when he walked into the kitchen to grab two pop tarts. Roman tried to engage him into a conversation but he didn't look at him, grabbed a bottle of water as well and walked out.

He would think that he went to school but Josh used the first pay phone he came across to call Crowe. In his backpack were not school books but some clothes. That would teach his father a lesson if he stayed away for a couple of nights! Plus, he had the USB drive in his pocket with a raw version of the security program his old man worked on right now, the one Crowe talked nonstop about.

Roman watched his son leave for school. Well at least he was going to school now.

He finished his coffee, grabbed the stuff he would need at the office later and left the house as well.

But instead of going straight to the Ebony Tower he drove to Cop Central. He wanted to find out more about this guy, Crowe.

The building was busy and he walked up to the information desk, showed his license.

"I need to know who is working the Sami Crowe case." He told the guy behind the desk.

After a careful check the guy worked his computer and told Roman: "Floor 4, E-Department. Detective Alex Carter." "Thank you."

Roman took the elevator to the 4th floor and grabbed the first cop that crossed his path. "Hey, I am looking for one of your guys. Detective Carter?"

The cop pointed into the general direction of a desk. Roman could only make out bluish-black, spikey hair and walked up to the guy who seemed to be tiny.

"Detective Carter?" Roman said out loud and walked around the desk and froze shocked.

Detective Carter looked up and smirked. "Let me guess. You expected a guy judging by the look on your face?"

Roman looked into the most intense pair of green eyes he had ever seen. They were framed by a lovely face with a tiny snub nose, full lips and dimples. One eyebrow was pierced and the hair stood up spikey from the head. The ears, as far as he could see were pierced as well and he could make out tattoos under the short sleeved shirt. The biggest surprise was that Detective Carter was a woman. A tiny but beautiful woman. He got a funny feeling in his gut and sat down.

"Let me rephrase that. I wasn't expecting a beautiful woman in the e department. I am…"

"I know who you are. I saw you last night. Your boy plays a dangerous game Mr Reigns."

"Roman, please." Roman smiled. She might be tiny, but she was feisty.

"Roman. Well, I am Alex. You are here to find out about my investigation."

"I just need to know if my boy is on your radar as well and if he is in danger. I know the reputation of Crowe. And I know that he is just a food soldier."

Alex smiled. She liked this man. He was straight forward with her and he knew what he was talking about. Plus, he loved his son. Enough parents out there didn't care about their children.

"We are following Crowe for a while now. He befriended your boy a couple of weeks ago. Is there anything interesting you are working on right now? Something that could interest a guy like Crowe?"

Roman massaged his neck. "I am working on some security software. It's still not finished but it is a big deal. That is all I can tell you."

"Well, I think that is what Crowe is after. Do you think we could use your boy to bring him behind bars?"

Roman shoved his chair away and got up, suddenly angry. He towered over the beautiful detective and focused on her with his steel grey eyes. But she wasn't intimidated.

"If you know me, you know my history. I will not use my boy to close your case for you. No way."

Alex leaned back and looked up at Roman, folding her arms in front of her chest. Her breasts were tiny, maybe a handful, fitting for her small frame. Roman couldn't help but notice that.

"Okay. I understand. Relax. Sit down." Looking around himself and judging by the various stares from the other cops in the room it was a smart idea to sit down. So Roman dropped back on his chair.

"I want to protect my son, not push him closer to danger. Crowe doesn't work for himself. He wants to get his hands on the software for someone else. I want that someone as well. We should work together on this."

Alex smirked. "Oh yeah, since you and your boys have such a formidable record when you worked together with the police in the past." "Leave my boys out of this. This is about my kid. And I will not screw this up. Talk to your superiors and give me a call. I will do anything to help you close this case. And fast."

Roman put his business card on her desk and left the precinct.

_**A/N: Sami as a hacker. I should say Solomon but I hate that name. And Alex. First impressions? A tiny, sassy, beautiful woman as Roman's love interest?**_

_**How will his brothers react? What are Josh and Sami up to? Find out in the next chapters!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alex grabbed his card and studied it. His logo, his name and a number and e-mail, nothing more. Very simple. Much simpler than the man seemed to be. She had looked him and his boys up after they had identified his kid. She had even talked to some cops about Shield Inc. and what they had to say wasn't always good. In the past year they had brushed with police investigations twice. Once crooked cops were involved. And once ADA Danielle Bishop was killed in the crossfire. It wasn't a popular choice to work together with them. But she had to address this matter if she wanted to get Crowe and the man behind him off of the streets.

When she first saw a picture of Roman Reigns she thought the man was nothing special in his business suit and grim look on his website.

But last night, when she drove by his house, when his hair was loose and today right across from her she couldn't deny the fact that he was handsome. She was glad she was already on a chair when he walked in. Because her knees were weak and she scolded herself silently for those feelings. She was a cop, he was a source of information and maybe an accomplice in this investigation. Nothing more.

She grabbed her file on Crowe, Roman's card and took the elevator to the top level. She would talk to the Chief of Police directly about involving Shield Inc. in this.

Roman walked into Shield Inc. with a grim look on his face. He couldn't forget those green eyes. Damn, he got hard just thinking about her damn eyes and her full lips. Alex Carter was beautiful in a very unique way. He knew that e-geeks were not bound by regular police clothing. That explained the pierced eyebrow and her tattoos as well as her haircut.

_Get a grip Roman_ he told himself and ignored Claire's wave and Seth questioning look.

He shut the door behind himself and walked to his desk to get some work done. To distract himself. To…

His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Mr Reigns, this is Director Bradley from the Arts and Technology High School. I called you last night about your son, and I am sorry to inform you, that he failed to show up today again."

"Whoa, wait, what? No, he left home this morning. He went to school."

"I am afraid Mr Reigns that he didn't show up here. We really have to discuss this matter. He is throwing away everything he worked so hard for here."

"Okay, I understand. I will talk to him. I will get back to you."

Roman hung up and had a really bad feeling about this. If Josh wasn't at school, where was he?

Dean marched into his office not even knocking.

"What the hell Ambrose? The fucking door is closed for a fucking reason! You can't just walk in on people. Don't you have any fucking manners asshole?" Roman shouted at him, letting out his frustration on the first person available.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and his blue eyes widened. Roman rarely got loud and him freaking out like this spoke volumes. Okay, Dean had volunteered to walk in on Roman. He liked a good confrontation. But his friend was clearly on edge. Still he smirked because with all the swear words Roman had used, he was the one without manners right now. And that amused Dean to no end.

Seth put his two toned colored head through the door.

"You good?" he asked and Dean didn't dare to move.

"Get a strait jacket. Quietly. I think he lost it." Dean said in a calm voice and watched Roman walking up and down behind his desk.

"Better yet, get the tranq gun."

"Shut up asshole!" Roman told him and opened the first two buttons of his business shirt.

"Come in and close the door. I have a fucking problem."

Seth slid in and closed the door. He walked up to Dean in the middle of the room and remained there, far enough away from the angry juggernaut of the team.

"Let me guess. You couldn't find a matching tie to your black shirt this morning." Dean suggested and a second later Romans stapler sailed past him, only missing him by inches. Dean didn't even flinch. Seth followed the flight path with interest, watched it land in front of the door and stop there. He looked back at Roman.

Dean raised his hands. He became serious and walked up to the visitor chairs, plopping down on one. Seth followed his lead.

"Got it. It's serious big guy. What is it?" Dean asked all business now.

And Roman told them about last night, about his morning at the precinct and about the call from Josh principal.

"You think he went to Crowe." Seth summarized.

"You have the hots for Alex Carter." Dean piped up holding up his phone where a picture of the detective was up. He had googled her while Roman had talked.

Roman rolled the eyes at Dean. "Yes, I want to fuck her, badly. But that is a story for another day. Right now my boy is missing. Can we concentrate on that?" It was sometimes easier to give Dean what he wanted instead of denying it. That would just lead to endless teasing and Roman had no patience for that right now. And he would really hate to knock Dean out.

And look at that. It worked. Dean sighed and pulled up another site on his phone, showing Crowes picture.

"Busy kid. Good hacker. Lists no known address. Does Josh has his phone on him?"

"No, I took it away from him last night. Damn it. Fucking shit."

Roman sat down and put his face in his hands.

"I promised his mom to keep him safe. And look what happens? He is in contact with a person of interest. The police looks at him…" Roman looked up. Maybe Alex would know about the whereabouts of Crowe.

He grabbed his phone when a knock on the door sounded.

Claire stuck her head in.

"Visitors. The Chief and a detective." _Very pretty _she mouthed.

Roman put the phone away and Dean got up walking to the far end of the room. He hated the Chief, the feeling was mutual. And he hated the police in general.

"Let them in." Roman said and got up.

The Chief walked in with an aura of confidence around himself. Alex was behind him.

The Chief took in the situation in the room. Nodded at Seth, nodded at Roman and ignored Dean.

Alex smiled at Roman, nodded at Seth and looked at Dean for the longest time. The man wanted to ignore her but gave up and gave her the tiniest little nod.

The Chief occupied Dean's vacated chair and for a moment Dean wished he had pissed on it.

That made him smirk and Seth looked at him alarmed.

"Seth, get up and let the lady have the chair. I have taught you better than this." The Chief told his son.

"Yeah Seth go fetch the stick while you are on it." Dean mumbled and Roman hit his fist on his desk and everyone looked at him.

"Dean, leave if you can't keep your mouth shut. This is about Josh for fucks sake." Roman looked at his friend with cold eyes and Dean shrugged his shoulders and when Roman turned around he mumbled something more but no one could hear it, only Alex smiled widely. Dean noticed and stopped, obviously the little fairy could read lips. And she smiled about his ramble about _Seth, the stupid puppy, always pleasing his master, fucking ninja puppy._

That made him almost like her. But only almost.

Seth joined him at the far end of the room and they gave Roman a chance to explain the recent developments.

Roman explained the recent developments to the Chief and Alex.

"My son is missing, and I thought maybe Alex could help, point me to a couple of Crowes' hideouts." the Samoan concluded.

The Chief exchanged a glance with his detective.

"Fine, we will help you out. Detective Carter takes the lead in this. You follow her. And keep your boys in line."

"I will." Roman promised and the Chief got up and walked over to his son and Dean.

"Take care Seth." and his eyes turned to Dean.

The Chief was a tall man he could look Dean almost in the eyes he had to crane his head up just a little.

"Don't make a mess this time. And if I hear my detective complain just once about you..."

"What? What will you do then? You are afraid that I leave either your detective or your precious boy hanging, is that it? Well let me tell you something. I am not you. I never leave someone behind who needs help."

Dean's eyes were cold and his face a mask. Seth put a hand on his shoulder but Dean shrugged it off.

"Not again that same old story. I thought you are in therapy now." the Chief sighed.

"Yes and it helps. I am only thinking about 10 ways to get rid of you instead of a hundred."

"Do you think it is smart to threaten me boy?" The Chief stood his ground but before he could say something a tiny little woman stepped between them pushing them apart. She was barely 5'3.

"Enough. I don't know your history and I don't care. A boy is missing, let's focus on that. And I appreciate the sentiment Chief but I can take care of myself. I can deal with the Shield."

Dean smirked.

"He is giving you grief you come to me. That is an order." the Chief said and left without another word.

Everyone relaxed visibly and Dean wanted to touch Alex head to pat her for her words but she grabbed his arm, twisted it and send him to the ground.

She pulled at it, almost pulling it out of the socket, just almost, but to a point where it hurt.

"You like it rough? I am not sure Rome is down with that, he is more a vanilla type of guy." Dean grunted in pain but had a sinister smile on his face.

"Alex, we know how you feel about that dick, trust me, but we need him. And he needs both of his hands. Let him go."

Seth urged the black haired detective and she let go and Dean pulled his left arm to his body, massaging it gently.

"Vanilla?" she asked and Dean smiled broadly. "I am..." Roman cut them off. "Dean shut up. My sexual preferences are none of your business. But my boy is."

He turned towards Alex and blushed a little when he noticed her wondering stare.

Under much drama Dean got up and told them: "I like her. For a cop and all."

And Seth and Roman let out a sigh. At least he would behave around Alex and not make this harder than it had to be.

"Let's regroup at my place in an hour. Dean pick up Lilly bring her over. I will not let one of us go alone somewhere ever again when we face such a situation."

Roman still blamed himself that he had left Danielle alone in the first place. Well not entirely alone but she sneaked out under the eyes of one of his man.

The Shield moved quickly, meeting Bryan in the lobby.

"Goatface? Place is yours for a couple of days. Run a tight ship." Dean called out and Bryan grinned widely.

"YES!" He loved taking over responsibilities. "Yes. I will."

Dean shook his head and followed Roman and Alex to the elevator. Seth had grabbed Claire under protest and slid with her into the elevator before the doors closed.

"You can't do that you know? I have shit to do as well. I don't just sit there looking pretty." Claire complained to Seth and pouted. Dean snickered and both Roman and Alex slapped him on the back of his head, their hands touching. Both stopped dead in their tracks, their touching hands still on Dean's head.

"Fuck guys." he stepped away rubbing his head awkwardly and shuddering.

"Can't you hold hands somewhere else? Only person to touch my hair is my girl."

Roman and Alex dropped their hands and they reached the parking garage under the building.

Each guy grabbed a key from the box and walked to their vehicles.

"One hour." Roman reminded them and held open the door for Alex.

Dean was already out and Seth and Claire followed.

"He is a little nut case." Roman explained to Alex before he closed the door.

"Don't worry I can deal with him. He is honest and straight forward. No bullshit with him which I like. I like all of you guys and I am looking forward to meet Deans girl."

"Well, you will like her. She gives a damn about his antics as well. And about that touch..." Roman cleared his throat.

"I get it Roman. We will figure that out after we find your son." She touched his arm and squeezed it lightly.

"Thank you."

_A/N: I loved writing this chapter. I love how Dean turned out. For some reason I especially like the scene where Roman throws his stapler at the guys. Dean just standing there, Seth following the way that thing flies. I don't know. I like it. :) I hope you do, too._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Josh and Crowe hung out at Crowes place. They were playing an Xbox game and Crowe carefully engaged Josh into a conversation.

"So you are giving your old man the finger and plan to crash here for a couple of days?" "Yeah if that is cool with you. He needs to cool down and get off my ass. I am old enough to know what I am doing. I don't need him to babysit me."

"Yeah I understand."

"So I have this code you kept talking about with me. You know? It's not finished but since I had to split its all I got."

Crowe paused the game and looked at Josh. "Seriously? Why didn't you say that? Bro, lets go and make some money then. We can buy ourselves some booze and if you're up for it some pussies as well. Come on."

Josh grabbed his backpack and he and Crowe were out and in Crowes car that parked behind the house within a minute.

They rounded the corner just as the cops drove up to the house after their shift change. They observed an empty home now and didn't know that.

Dean walked into Lilly's office building and straight up to her floor. He might be cool with that female cop but the Chief had clawed a wound open again. And Dean hadn't even started it. That old dick had walked right into his face and talked shit to him.

Absent mindedly Dean rubbed his left shoulder where Alex had taken him down. It was a little sore but he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"Hey Love, what's up?" Lilly touched Dean's arm and he snapped back into reality. She had her bag with her because he had already texted her that he would pick her up. And bless her heart she didn't ask any questions. "Josh is missing. Roman rounds up the wagons he wants everyone at his house in an hour. Come on, let's go." Without hesitation Lilly grabbed his hand and squeezed it. With anyone else Dean couldn't stand a touch, not even a casual one, but with Lilly it had been different from the start. And now he loved it to hold her hand in public, warning every other guy off, she was his.

They got into the car and Lilly grabbed Dean's hand that rested on the middle console again.

"What else is up…Jon?" she asked carefully. His real name, Jon, was reserved for the most intimate moments between them.

Dean sighed. His significant other knew him well by now.

"Chief was at the office. Pissed me off. Roman got angry. His boy is missing as I told you. So he is pissed. But he is also pissed because he has the hots for the cyber cop the Chief left with us to baby sit us."

They arrived at their apartment and walked in. He had told Lilly to grab some stuff for a couple of days.

Dean sat down on the couch and Lilly walked to him, straddled him on the couch and put her arms around his neck, softly stroking his hair at the nape of his neck.

"What did he say?" "The same as usual. Told me not to mess up. I told him I am not like him, I don't leave people who need help behind. Called me whiny after that, well not directly, but he implied that. I am just so tired of this stuff Lilly. I try so hard and I get better, I know I do. But when he pushes me into a corner I still lash out. I claw, I scratch and I bite because that has been a part of me for so long."

"Sorry for what happened. You should listen to the Doc and have that conversation with the Chief. It's holding you back. And the Chief should shut the hell up. You still push each other's buttons. So I am sorry you are pissed. But you have to stop being a sarcastic asshole towards everyone then."

"I know. It's just a little much right now for me. I care for the boy..."

"I know, that's why you put on the mask and show everyone a false smile."

Lilly adjusted her position a little. Her skirt was up to her ass.

"We really don't have time. Traffic is a bitch." Dean murmured and groaned when Lilly started to move her hips over his jeans.

"And you are a bitch if you don't get any. I need a shower anyways. Make it quick."

She already opened his fly and kissed him hungrily...

Roman checked his watch. Again. It was 12.18 pm, Dean and Lilly were 18 minutes late.

He had changed into a jeans and a grey muscle shirt, showing off his Samoan tribal tattoo for Alex benefit no doubt. She sat at the kitchen table and worked her computer.

Claire and Seth shared the space in front of the stove fixing some sandwiches.

"I will kill him. He is out. That bastard..." he trailed off because he saw Dean's car drive up.

Dean and Lilly got out. Lilly had her hair up in a bun and was in jeans and a shirt. She walked up to Roman smiling.

"Sorry it's my fault. I needed to change. And traffic was a bitch." She walked past him and entered the kitchen. Seth nodded at her he had his mouth full and Claire and Alex studied her.

"Traffic my ass." Alex mumbled and Claire giggled.

"Right it was traffic my puss..." Lilly whispered winking and grabbed the Sandwich out of Seth hand.

"I am out. Women talking about sex is not my thing."

He joined Roman at the front door who watched Dean unload a duffle bag and Lilly's gym bag.

When the lunatic of the team walked up to them, a small smiled tugged on his face and with his stormy blue eyes calm, Roman relaxed.

"They did the dirty deeds..." Seth whispered in Romans ear.

"I don't care what they did as long as his head is in the game."

To Dean who climbed the stairs he said: "You're in?"

Dean nodded. "Of course Roman. I like the boy, so let's find him. And I like the cop. Well...she is ok...so. Sorry for being a dick. It seems the new coping mechanism where I am supposed to smile instead of ticking off is not working. Or I misunderstood it."

"The latter bro. You are supposed to laugh it off not turn into a sarcastic bitch." Seth pointed out.

"Yeah well, baby steps."

"Thank you for doing this with me brothers." Roman pushed his fist out and Seth and Dean did the same. "Always." Seth said and Dean just smiled and let the handle of the heavy duffle slide on Seth arm.

"What is in there?" he complained. "Stuff." Dean said smiling and walked in.

The women had become acquainted as well.

"I am Lilly. Dean's girlfriend. I am sorry if he was a dick towards you, he kind of hates the police."

"Don't worry, I had him on the ground wincing in pain already. We are cool."

"Ahhh, that's why he is rubbing his shoulder." Lilly smiled.

"So you are really late because you two did shag? How do you manage that? I mean Seth is all business I could parade around naked and he wouldn't notice at the moment." Claire complained.

"He is easy. He doesn't need much to get into the mood. And he was pissed and hurt about the Chief." Lilly glanced at Alex.

"Yes they despise each other, I noticed. I have a question though? Roman, does he look to you like a vanilla kind of guy?"

Lilly and Claire exchanged a look. "We never were in the happy position to find that out, but he is an animal at the gym. And I doubt he is any different between the sheets." Claire pointed out.

"Let me guess who told you about the vanilla..." Lilly started but was interrupted by the men. Alex glanced in Dean's direction. "No vanilla then." Lilly told her laughing.

"Listen, I am glad we all seem to get along so fine. Thank you for helping me." Roman stated and Claire and Lilly hugged him shortly before walking to their men.

"Did you check with your surveillance crew? Is he with Crowe?"

Alex shook her head. "They are checking on it right now and I am waiting for their feedback."

Roman shoved a hand through his long hair. "Please let it be that easy. Please let him be there and they can drive them off in their chopper and put him in jail for a night."

Dean who was picking off the pickles off of his sandwich stopped.

"You would let him spend a night in jail? That is harsh man. He is a pretty boy you know."

Lilly shoved her elbow in Dean's side and mouthed _Eat them _and Dean shook his head and put them in front of her face. He fed the pickles to her and looked at Roman at the same time.

"The alternative is that I send him off to a boarding school. Military Boarding school. He is rubbing me the wrong way for weeks and I really don't know how to deal with him."

"I can point you towards some good schools." Seth piped up and Lilly put her hand over Dean's mouth to stop him from continuing the discussion from last night.

"Well, we will see. Let's wait for the cops to tell us they picked him up."

Alex phone vibrated in that moment and she picked it up.

"What are you telling me? They slipped away during shift change? Because you were buying doughnuts? You have to be kidding me! They are gone for two hours? Get back to Central, I want your report on my desk by this afternoon." She spoke full of authority and five pairs of eyes looked at her with amazement.

"They lost them. During shift change. That means I don't know Crowes whereabouts but the morning shift confirmed that Josh was with him. Why don't you go and check out Josh computer and his phone and I try some surveillance cameras?"

Alex spoke calmly to Roman and he nodded. "I still hate it." He mumbled. "I know, but we need to find a clue about his whereabouts."

Roman nodded and left the room.

Seth and Dean shared a look. "Without a clue where to look we are bound to sit here and wait for you guys. Can you put some surveillance cameras on our laptops and we check the videos?" Seth asked and Alex nodded.

"Set them up and I will send the feeds to you."

Both couples sat down in the living room and studied the feeds that Alex gave them, looking for clues where the hacker and Roman's son went.

**_A/N: Okay, class. How are you doing with the big task I put you on when this story started? What was it again?...Right. Watch Dean. He is an even bigger sass than usually. Roman wants to punch him out constantly and Seth and him rub each other the wrong way the whole time. Seems like Lilly is the only one who can prevent something worse._**

**_Keep watching the Fringe, I am telling you!_**

**_Also in the next chapter the big bad of the story will be revelaed._**

**_Share your guesses with me in your reviews!_**

**_(That has been working really well these last chapters. Thank you for all your comments, I love them. You can always come to me with thoughts or ideas or point out something I have not thought about yet.)_**

**_And while I am at it. Thank you for each review! They make me do a happy dance each time. And no, you don't wanna see me dance, or hear me sing for that matter. Or see me draw, just ask ChelleLew. I will stick with writing I guess._**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Only one of you played. I am a little disappointed!

So this shoutout goes first of all to **Idabrat**. Chris Jericho. ...How about...Nope.

**AmbroseLunatic**: I get more and more anxious when Dean "behaves". I am still waiting for the other shoe to drop. He has to do something stupid at one point, right? *bites nails* The question is: When? And Roman, he is really walking on his last nerve in this. I am sure he will punch someone before this is over.

And...**ChelleLew**. I am wondering how many more clichés I can work into this story. Or boat horns. Just for you. Of course you loved the "traffic". In my story people don't snore, they engage themselves in "traffic".

All of the above mentioned girls are authors themselves and I encourage my readers to check out their works. You will not regret it!

**Chapter 7**

Josh was impressed when Crowe and he walked into that huge Villa.

It was nothing special on the outside but the inside was luxurious.

"That guy has money. We should demand a thousand more." Josh whispered.

On the car ride that had talked about the amount of money they would charge for the program.

10.000 $ sounded good to them.

Now they were waiting in the hall of one of Crowes acquaintances.

"You can walk in now." A black haired guy with a thick British accent told them.

They walked into the office where red headed guy with a black haired woman on his lap sat on a couch, engaged in a kiss.

"Boss, Crowe is here with the kid." The Brit told his boss and the guy broke the kiss and looked up.

He had light red hair and a red beard. And when he opened his mouth his Irish heritage was unmistakable.

"So Crowe, I see you brought your little fella with you. What have you got for me?"

"We have the code you asked for." Crowe told the man and Josh shot a glance at Crowe. This guy had ASKED for the code?

"Bring me my laptop Paige." The guy told his lady friend and she got him his laptop.

Crowe put the USB drive into the guys' hands.

"It's good Sheamus, I swear. It's the real deal." He ensured the Irish.

"Shut up." Sheamus said and put the stick in his laptop, checking it.

"It is not working because it is not finished. This is useless."

"Now, why do you think I brought the boy with me? He can finish the code. Like father, like son, you know? He has his dad's talent, he can totally get this done in no time, can't you Josh?" Crowe shoved his elbow into Josh' ribs.

"I…I don't know. I don't think so." Josh said hesitant. He had suddenly a bad feeling about this. Sheamus was not a guy who should have this code. It was a state of the art security code and in the wrong hands it would gain the bad guys access to countless buildings.

"You told me you know how your dad works and that you can easily write the code he does." Crowe said and Josh bit his tongue. Shit. He and his big mouth. Yes, he could finish this code with ease. But not for this guy.

Sheamus got up and Josh walked backwards until he hit a solid object. His shoulders were grabbed roughly and the Brit held him in place.

"Careful Wade, he needs his hands. So fella. I give you two choices. See, I am not an unreasonable man. You have a choice in this. So listen. Option a is: you work for me, finish this code and I will pay you the 10.000 $ you asked for. Or option b is: you work for me, and every hour you don't add the missing lines for this code, I will cut off one of your toes. You don't need them to type, do you?"

Josh blanched and tried to get free of this Wade guy but he put an arm around his throat and held him in place.

"So Josh, what choice will it be?" Sheamus smiled, one could almost think it was a nice smile, except for the cold eyes.

"Do it man, your dad gives a shit about you. Finish that damn program, earn us some money and flip your dad off at the same time. You are the better hacker Josh." Crowe tried to reason with him.

Josh stilled and looked at his so called _friend_. "All you did was lie to me. You befriended me for this code. Asshole. I will not help you. Never. My dad will come for me." His bottom lip quivered.

"Wrong choice boy. The first hour you will not lose a toe but Wade will introduce you to your new living arrangements. And then we will start on your toes. Bring him downstairs. Teach him a lesson but I need him to be able to work." Sheamus instructed Wade and Josh began to struggle.

"You bastard, my dad will come. They will hunt you down. They will kill you! He will kill you."

"You did the right thing Crowe." Sheamus ensured the young man and put an arm around his shoulders. "And the boy will work for us. I am sure. I give it one, maybe two toes. Come on, make it two. What do you say Paige?"

The dark haired woman sat bored on the edge of the desk and twisted her hair over her index finger. "None, he will start typing after Wade's beating."

"Crowe?" "One…" he said quietly. That didn't go as planned. He genuinely liked Josh and he thought for the money he would finish the job and they would be out of here by nightfall.

"Well, we will see. Paige, get Drew, I want a guard in the cellar at all times."

Paige sauntered off and Sheamus got back behind his desk.

"Get comfortable Crowe. You will stay as well."

Crowe blanched and sat down on the couch, nervously fiddling with his finger. This really didn't work out as planned.

**_A/N: So we have European Bad Guys. And they have Josh. I am pretty sure Roman will blow a gasket. Someone should get Dean out of the way, the lunatic doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. And I really fear for his pretty face when he pipes up at the wrong moment._**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This week has been a bit busy. You know I like to tease sometimes but I rarely like to keep you waiting for a new chapter. So please accept my apology!**

**Chapter 8**

Roman worked on Josh computer and was surprised to find many security measures in place. He had to use his universal USB drive that could counter act such measures and only after 20 minutes he was finally on Josh desktop. He opened his browser history, his e-mail account and looked into the log file of the computer.

What he found didn't make him happy.

He returned downstairs, a grim look on his face.

"Josh stole the code I am working on at the moment. It's not finished, it still needs some work, but in the wrong hands and with a skilled programmer at hand people can make the code work. People like Crowe."

Alex shook her head. "Crowe isn't working for himself. He is no mastermind, he is after quick cash. I guess he will go and sell the code, he probably has a buyer lined up already."

"But who is interested in this code?"

"Who is not?" Alex countered Roman's question with one of her own and the Samoan swore softly while pushing his hair out of his face.

"Who is in New York at the moment and who is a known associate of Crowe?"

Now Alex smiled. "See, I knew you can ask the right questions and think like a cop." Roman huffed but walked over to Alex to look at some pictures.

"We have people of the Italian Mob here, this guy, Marella, he made deals with Crowe in the past. Some Indian guy worked with Crowe in the past, Mahal, but he is not in town. And we have a new player in New York."

She shoved a picture of a red headed man towards Roman.

"All we know is that he is Irish. Came over with his crew about 3 month ago. Name is Sheamus. But that is about it."

"Do you have pictures of his crew?" Roman asked and Alex nodded pulling them up on the screen.

"Dean! Seth! Come here." Roman called out and his brothers walked into the kitchen, a questioning look on their faces.

"Do you know any of those guys?"

Alex turned her laptop around and Seth and Dean studied the pictures.

Dean whistled through his teeth. "I know him." He pointed to the dark haired man with the beard.

"Name is…Barrett or something and he is bad news."

All eyes were on him when he stopped there. "I can't really tell you more. It's confidential. He is former MI 6. A brit. And a brute."

"So this Irish guy recruited himself a crew, came here and what? Contacted Crowe?" Roman summarized.

"They were in contact. We have leads that Sheamus is working for the IRA. They could use the program you are working on to enter every Government building, bank etc."

Roman looked at Alex. "Where is this Sheamus?"

Alex casted her eyes downward. "We have no idea."

Roman turned to Seth and Dean. "Work your contacts. I want to find this guy or one of his men..or the chick. I don't care."

"Hold on." Alex got up and Dean and Seth stopped. "This is a police investigation. You can't just run around in New York and raise havoc again. We do this my way. You are just expert civilians on this case."

Dean snickered and Seth shoved his elbow in his ribs.

Roman towered over the enigmatic female cop.

"My boy is missing because your guys couldn't do one simple job. Your way doesn't work. We do this my way now."

Alex didn't back down but craned her head up to look Roman into his silver grey eyes.

"If you don't cooperate I will throw you in jail." Roman's lips curved up just a little bit and Dean leaned fascinated against the kitchen counter watching the scene while Seth pinched the bridge of his noose.

"I would like to see you try Alex, because look at my face. I am not impressed by your threats." He gestured towards his stoic face.

"I don't really want to hurt you right now Roman. So play by my rules and let me put my cops on this task of finding Sheamus."

"Baby girl, you can't hurt…" Alex stomped on his foot and kicked his massive upper calf, making him kneel down on one knee. To any bystander this might look like a proposal.

"Pop the question bro, she is all for it." Dean laughed.

"As for me, I am out, visiting some Irish pubs." He was out of the door before Alex could stop him.

"I leave you two to your….foreplay as well and make some calls." Seth slipped out of the kitchen as well.

Roman was still on one knee and even in this position he was still big. He could look Alex in the eyes with ease.

"You fight dirty." He complained. "But my boys do what I say. We won't screw up, let them do their thing. You will get the glory in the end when we put Sheamus and his crew behind bars and I will get my son back."

"I will also have to take the blame if you screw up." Alex looked worried. She really wanted to believe that this could end well, but the record with the Shield and the police was not in her favor. It was always successful what they did, but also messy.

Roman grabbed her small face in his big hands and studied her green eyes. "I will not mess up. Too much is at stake for both of us. Work with me here Alex and we can both get what we want."

Alex got goose bumps from the touch but also from his heated stare and the endless meanings of his words.

"What is it that you want beside your son?" she whispered.

"I guess you know very well what I want." Roman growled but before he could press his lips to hers Claire walked into the kitchen and the two of them let go of each other and Roman got up, shaking his leg a little.

"Sorry to interrupt. We got thirsty." Claire smiled sweetly and Roman showed her his teeth while Alex turned around blushing to do her work.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Long story short: I suck. :)_

**Chapter 9**

Josh was shoved into a cellar room and fell on his knees.

Barrett was right behind him and grabbed him up again by his hair and shoved him against a wall.

"I would really like to cut off your toes you know? I hope you don't cooperate. I will put your itsy bitsy little toes in a glass and put them on a shelf. I have quite the collection already. I've got eyes, ears, fingers, even two tongues. And I would love to add your toes to the collection." Barrett smiled sinisterly and connected his fist with Josh' stomach.

Josh groaned and fell down on the floor.

"And I would really like to crush your little fingers." Wade's foot was above Josh's fingers but he stopped.

"This is just the beginning. There is a laptop. Here is your stick. Work."

Wade throw the little USB drive on the ground and left the cell.

Josh grabbed it and crawled over to the laptop. He pulled it down on the ground and booted it up.

"Shit." He exclaimed when he noticed that it had no wi-fi card on board. It was just good enough to work on.

So he started to work but implanted a SOS signal into the program. If Sheamus checked the code later and there was a wi-fi signal, the program would pick it up and send a distress signal to his dad.

Josh brushed away a tear from his eyes. He loved his father. He had been an asshole towards him these past few month. Because it was easier to blame him for his mother's death than face the fact that she would never ever hug him again. If only he had listened to his dad about this guy, Crowe, who betrayed him like that. He was probably upstairs right now, laughing his ass of about the dumb little high school kid. If he had the chance he would beat up his ass.

Angry now he started to work on the code and on the SOS signal.

Dean walked into one of the many pubs in New York.

It was only early afternoon and just a few regulars occupied the bar and some tables.

He sat down on one end of the bar, and the barkeeper walked over. He was well over 50, his brownish hair slicked back out of his face.

"Look who we got here. Dean Ambrose. What a rare sight these days."

Dean smiled. True. He came here often, before Lilly. Since he got her in his life he rather spend the nights with her. She was better than any booze.

"William. You know I have a girlfriend now." Dean told him smiling.

"Aye, I heard that. And she has you on a short leash mate."

Dean shook his head. "No, she is just more handsome than you are. I rather get drunk by looking into her face than into yours."

William laughed and clapped Dean on the shoulder. "Boy, you know I am happy for you. That's the bloody truth. And this is no social call, so what brings you here?"

"I am looking for an Irish bastard. He has a crew, two Brits, a Scott" Dean showed him pictures on his phone.

"Aye, the Brit comes here every once in a while. I have never seen the others. But he hasn't been here in a couple of days."

"Ok, would you give me a call when he shows up here? He has something I am very fond of."

William was serious. "Since there are not many things you are fond of, I can only imagine that it must be something special."

"Someone special. Roman's boy." Williams's eyes hardened.

"I will call you if he shows up."

"Thanks Regal."

Dean left the bar to check on some more pubs. But he had at least one lead now.

Seth came up empty handed with his phone calls. Frustrated he brushed his hands over his face. He wanted to help Roman get his son back. Hell, he liked Josh as well, and kids were supposed to do stupid stuff without coming face to face with criminals in the process.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Claire. Without thought he pulled her on his lap and kissed her.

"I take it you had no success on your end." Claire brushed his hair behind his ear and kissed his temple.

"No. I hope Dean has more success. I want this to end fast and clean. Roman is boiling underneath all that stoic calm. He is really worried and probably blames himself. But kids are difficult sometimes. Kids are allowed to act up. But they are no supposed to get hurt in the process."

Roman paused outside the living room door. His friends knew him well. Yes, he was calm on the outside. But that was his MO. On the inside he was in turmoil. Of course he blamed himself for Josh disappearance in the first place. He loved his son with all of his heart and he hated the fact that they had constantly fought in the past couple of weeks. Roman wanted to get his son back and get back to the way they used to treat each other before Dani's death. They had been a great team. And he prayed that he had the chance to tell him son again and again that he loved him. And if all of this wasn't enough to deal with, fate threw Alex Carter into his way. He couldn't deny the instant attraction but right now he had to put his focus on getting his son back. When he was home safely he could address his feelings and work on that _problem._

Lilly was in the kitchen together with Alex. The cop worked on her computer and Lilly prepared dinner. She liked to cook but she felt so out of place here at the moment. She was the only real civilian in the house. Even Claire could help more than she could.

But one thing they all would need was a good dinner to fuel up the energy. And she was a really good cook.

"So, the guys like you. I mean, for a cop. They don't play so well with cops." Lilly tried to start a conversation.

"Yes, I noticed that. Especially your man seems to have some beef with cops."

"He does. Long story, goes way back. But he likes you which surprises me."

Lilly glanced over her shoulder and caught Alex grinning. "He liked the fact that I put him on the ground, kicked his ass. I have no illusions. Men underestimated me. I have exactly one shot to bring them to the floor then I lose that moment of surprise. I am a decent fighter but I lack in size and strength."

"I would have paid to see Dean's face when he found himself on the ground. That doesn't happen often to him, being surprised I mean. But the real reason he gives you a fair shot is the fact, that his brother has his eyes on you. And Roman will come for you once this is over, believe me."

"Oh let him come for me, I am prepared. But right now I am focused on closing this case and getting his son back. That is my top priority."

Alex noticed too late that Roman was in the door and had heard that last comment.

"And I appreciate that Alex, that we are on the same page with this. Josh safety comes first, everything else has to wait." Roman told her and squeezed her shoulder when he walked past looking over Lilly's shoulder.

"This looks good. Thank you for feeding us time and time again."

"I do that gladly. Otherwise I am just dead weight." Roman looked at her and shook his head. "No, you are a part of the team. 100%. We all do our part and believe me, food is important. Nearly as important as keeping my brother in the line. And you do that. So never underestimate your value. You are priceless Lilly." He kissed her on top of the head and plopped down on a nearby chair.

"This waiting around drives me crazy." He sighed.

"I know, but we are working every angle possible. How much code was missing when Josh stole it?"

"Two or three days of work."

"Could Crowe finish the code for Sheamus?"

"No, I don't think so. But Josh certainly could. We think alike. We programmed a lot together."

"So he will be more valuable alive to Sheamus and we have at least two days to find him. We can do this Roman. With your resources and mine working hand in hand we will bring your son back in one piece."

"I hope you are right." He mumbled and closed his eyes, frustrated that he couldn't do anything else at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dean returned to Romans house and was welcomed by a delicious smell once he crossed the threshold. "Lilly." he whispered and walked into the kitchen finding his girl at the stove. The others were absent.

Dean put his arms around Lilly's waist and she jerked a little but calmed immediately after she realized it was him.

"It smells delicious. Seth wasn't so wrong, I gained a couple pounds because of your cooking." Lilly laughed. "You could use them. You smell like you just came out of the pub."

"Because I have been in at least ten pubs. Sorry, I will change. Where are the others?"

"Seth and Claire are in the living room but I wouldn't walk in there if I were you. And Roman and Alex left because Alex had to grab some stuff from her home and the precinct. They should be back in time for dinner...in about half an hour."

"Sounds good. Well in that case let me grab a shower. I'll be back in five."

Dean left to take his shower and Lilly continued preparing dinner.

Seth and Claire sat in the living room and Seth felt useless. Claire crawled on his lap, straddling him and running her hands through his hair, gently running her nails over his scalp. "You are not useless and you know it. You are just itching to do something. And you will, give those e geeks time to find those guys."

"I just wish I could do _something_..." he growled and Claire laughed softly. "You can always kiss me you know and put those hands to work."

"I can do that..." Seth agreed and put his hands under Claire's shirt and kissed her. His fingers just worked on the clasp of her bra when the door was opened. Dean stood there smirking, freshly showered it seemed in some jeans, a t-shirt, his boots and his hair was still wet.

Seth sighed and hid his face on Claire's shoulder.

"You can set the table when you are done here." Dean announced and closed the door again.

"Would you understand when I tell you that sometimes, just sometimes I wish for the old Dean to come back? This version is full of mischief."

"Because he is happy for the first time in his life and maybe he acts a little childish because he never had the chance otherwise. We should feel special that he is acting so carefree around us because it means he trusts us."

Seth put Claire on her feet and got up as well adjusting himself and his pants.

"Or he hates us just so much..." Seth growled and left the living room.

He found Dean in the kitchen and the two men playfully wrestled with each other.

"Set the table boys." Lilly told them laughing and threw a towel at them.

Minutes before dinner Roman and Alex returned and sat down at the table.

Alex took one bite of Lilly's meal and smiled hugely. "This is great."

"Thank you. Well Alex, why don't you tell us how you became a cop, at the cyber department nonetheless."

Alex chewed her bite and looked at everyone. Their eyes looked at her expectedly.

"That's what you all want to know yet Lilly has to ask it?" They nodded but Dean said with his mouth full:" I would have asked but I wanted to finish first."

"Well, I wanted to become a cop all my life. My dad is a cop. Unfortunately I was always small for my age, I didn't grow like other kids and I was always small. My dad put me into a judo dojo when I was four and I learned quickly and gained self-confidence. And, when some of the boys used to make too much fun of me or got in my face.." she looked at Dean and Roman now who chuckled, " I could put them on the ground in seconds. I was really good at judo and later jiu jitsu. With 12 the doctors told my parents that I would never be taller than 5 feet and we all made the decision to try leg lengthening. They break your legs countless times and the gap is filled with new bone material and you grow. I gained four inches, I am 5'4 now. I was bound to the house and the bed for over a year and I couldn't do sports. My dad got me a computer and that's how I got hooked. I was really good and for the first time size didn't matter at all. I picked up sports again after my legs were healed but the computer was my love now. I went to college taking every computer course available and applied to become a cop, telling them that due to my height and my expertise I would do best in their e department. I can go out on active duty but I rarely do. The reason why this case is so important to me is that I have Crowe on my watch list for over year, I know him from back in the day when I used to hack a little here and there. So I want to put him behind bars. And I want Josh back with you guys safely because back in the day when I was running with the wrong crowd it was my dad's partner who put me back on track. He saved me and no child should suffer for stupid mistakes."

"Does it hurt lengthening your legs?" Dean asked fascinated. "Like a bitch." Alex explained laughing and Dean's eyes shined. "Cool. I dig you Alex. If I wouldn't have Lilly and Roman wouldn't plant my ass in the ground I would make a move on you."

"Well, I like my men dark and stoic. You wouldn't stand a chance Dean."

"Plus I would castrate you." Roman told him and Lilly grabbed Dean's hand. She wasn't concerned about this because she was just glad that her man liked a cop and if it ever worked out between Roman and Alex the three couples could spend time together, something that was never been possible with Dani.

"I love you as well darling." Lilly told Dean in a sweet voice and he turned around towards her. "You know what I mean." He defended himself and she smiled. "Yes, I know that you mean that you will do the dishes…alone. Don't take too long, lover." She got up and kissed his head and left for the living room. The other four joined her and Dean was left to himself and the dishes.

After midnight, when they literally couldn't work anymore on the case because there was no break in sight and they were all tired, Seth and Claire as well as Dean and Lilly retired to the guest bed rooms.

Roman and Alex were left alone in the living room and Roman didn't want to give up even though his eyes fell shut every couple of minutes.

"You should get some rest Roman. Your son needs you fit and awake in the morning. Get some sleep. If there are any news my precinct will give me a call."

Roman rubbed his tired eyes.

"If I get rest you will get some as well. You can sleep in my bedroom, I will take the couch."

"Oh no. You would just work. Go to bed, I take the couch. I fit on it perfectly."

"Show me." Roman called her out and Alex put her legs onto the couch wiggling her toes in her socks.

"Not good enough." Roman growled and pulled her legs towards him and put them over his legs. He ran a hand up and down her jeans clad legs.

"I can't imagine someone going voluntarily through this pain to gain a couple of inches. Don't get me wrong, I understand your need to be taller, but to go through with this? The pain? The year practically bound to the bed? You are a brave woman Alex."

"I am not brave, just vain. I still wish I had Lilly's model height, or at least Claire's average height. People will always look down on me. That's why I started hacking. Behind a computer screen size doesn't matter and you can become someone big. I realized just in time that it isn't the right way to prove myself to the world. But I was close to fall. That's why I care about your son so much. We all make mistakes. He can be proud that he has a father like you."

"Still, I feel like I failed him." "Do you? Because I see you working your ass off here to the point of exhaustion. You do your best." "What if my best isn't enough?"

Alex sat upright, her legs still over Roman's lap and she grabbed his face into her hands.

"It will be enough. Just believe it. Giving up isn't an option and you have to believe that everything will be alright. If your son has got anything from you inside of him, he will stay strong, play it safe until he gets a chance to escape or contact us."

Roman said nothing. He just stared into Alex green, green eyes and was mesmerized by her beauty. "Don't get me wrong Alex, I want to explore this between us, but I lost a woman I cared deeply about not too long ago on a mission. I…I would rather like to see this through at first. But I promise you, after this is over, and Josh is back to be a pain in my ass, we do this." He leaned in and kissed Alex, softly and caring. She never let go of his face and was a little disappointed that his kiss ended so soon.

"Wow, I am rarely speechless. I will take you up on this promise Roman. Believe that."

"Oh I believe it. And I believe that you will go upstairs now and sleep in my bed. I will stay down here. No arguments. Go."

Alex pouted but got up, squeezed his shoulder and went to his bedroom.

Roman waited a couple of minutes, then he got up as well and walked into Josh room and lay down in his sons' bed. He needed to feel close to him right now, and he felt close to him in here.

Sheamus looked up from his work when his man Drew walked in.

"How is the lad doing?" Sheamus asked and Drew smiled. "Dude likes his toes it seems. He is working." He shot a side ward glance to Crowe who was still sitting on the couch looking bored by now.

"Well, Wade will be disappointed. Maybe I will let him have some fun with the boy after he is done with his work."

Sheamus got up and nodded towards Crowe.

"Lock him into one of the guestrooms. I have to go check on Paige, she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Drew chuckled. "That's true, shrieks like a god damn fury when she is angry."

"Not only then." Sheamus told him winking and left the room.

"Let's go boy." Drew told Crowe and held out his hand.

"Listen man, can I go check on Josh? Maybe he needs help with the code or stuff."

Drew shook his head firmly no. "The boss wants you upstairs and that is where you will go."

As Crowe was escorted upstairs Josh in the cellar rubbed his tired eyes. He was making good progress with the code but he needed some rest.

He switched the computer off and walked over to the simple bed to lay down. His ribs hurt from the blow Barrett had sent to his torso but he refused to acknowledge it. Pain was a state of the mind more than of the body. SEALs could turn off their pain, Dean had told him that. Well right now he didn't believe that because as much as he tried to ignore it, the rib hurt. Dean was maybe just some sick bastard who got off on pain. If they were looking for him right now? Did his dad care enough to search for him?

"Dad..." he mumbled longingly and angrily brushed a tear away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning started like the last night had ended. Empty handed with no lead on Josh.

The Shield as well as the three women drove to the gym because Roman needed some output for his frustration and Lilly, Claire and Alex would not stay behind.

Alex and Claire got a workout in as well while Lilly sat down on a bench to watch the guys spar.

Roman was frustrated and barely held back. And it didn't take much to set Dean off as well and soon they were wrestling on the mat not holding back.

"You are both idiots. Call me when you seriously hurt each other." Seth told them and stepped aside.

"Let me." Alex touched his shoulder and walked up to the two men. "Dean, time out. Let me teach Roman a thing or two."

Dean got up and reluctantly walked away. But he was too eager to watch the timid fairy and the juggernaut of their team fight. Lilly handed him a towel and they watched as Roman and Alex circled each other. Roman made many attempts to grab Alex but she was too quick. With his frustration building up he became sloppy and Alex could land some kicks and when Roman bowed down she used her momentum to put him on the mat with a fancy judo throw.

She grabbed one of his massive legs and twisted the ankle just enough so he would feel it. Dean was beside Roman instantly.

"Do you give up?" he asked and Roman wanted to lunge at Dean but Alex pulled on his leg and applied a little more pressure.

"Give up Roman." Seth told the big guy.

"Fuck you both." Roman growled and used his brute strength to push off of the mat into a push up position and then he used his momentum to turn both himself and Alex around. The cop hit the mat hard and lay there unmoving.

Dean and Seth looked unimpressed but Roman was over her in an instant.

"Are you ok? Alex?"

She grabbed him by the hair, somehow got on his back and put him into an arm bar, much like Dean yesterday. And Roman tapped out instantly.

Dean laughed out loud and Seth tried to hide his smirk.

"You played not fair." Roman complained and Alex just shrugged. "Stop pouting. You lost. End of story. There were no rules set up in the beginning so I didn't break any."

"I will remember that you know."

"Oh I count on it."

With that Alex left laughing for the showers.

Dean and Seth had already left and Claire hurried after Alex. Lilly was the only one left.

"At least you are not laughing." Roman told her while he grabbed his towel.

"That's because I am much too fascinated by the chemistry you guys have."

Roman growled at her and left and heard her giggle as he left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Around noon Josh was grabbed by Barrett and escorted back into Sheamuses office.

"The boss wants to see the progress." Wade told him.

Josh followed and once he was in the office his eyes landed on Crowe.

"You bastard." he shouted and ran at him attacking him instantly.

Wade wanted to break them apart but Sheamus raised an amused hand and watched the teenager and the hacker in his twenties roll around on the floor. He had to give it to the kid, he was talented and he knew what he was doing. It was still raw talent and too much rage right now, but the boy could fight.

After a while and after Josh had landed a satisfying punch in Crowes face he said: "Enough."

Wade grabbed Josh who was still furious and kicked around wildly.

Crowe got back on his feet, his lip was split and bleeding.

"Clean yourself up." Sheamus instructed and Crowe left.

"And you fella, show me what you have got so far."

Josh put the usb drive into Shamuses hand and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Silently he prayed that there was a Wi-Fi connection nearby and that his sos signal worked...

Roman paced in the living room and Seth and Dean watched him like it was a tennis match. If they wouldn't stop that soon he would kick their asses. He was about to say something when his phone vibrated indicating an incoming text message.

He pulled his phone out of his jeans and froze. Dean and Seth picked up on that instantly and it was Seth who asked: "What is it bro?"

Roman turned his phone around.

**Dad help! 1238 Kennedy Ave. 4 tangos, armed. Cellar. Plz help me!**

Roman wanted to run out the door but Dean managed to put his arms around his torso and stopped him.

"Easy. We will get your son. But not without a plan and not without knowing more about the building. Let Alex pull up the blueprints, Seth and I will go and grab our gear. Let us plan this for an hour to do it right Joe."

The guys rarely addressed each other by their real names they were so comfortable with their fake identities and they were a part of them, it was nearly necessary to use the real names. But Roman stopped now and breathed in.

"You are right. Go."

Dean and Seth left and Roman walked into the kitchen, updating Alex.

"I will send a SWAT team." she already had her phone in her hand.

"No. We do this my way. No discussions. This is my son. And my team will go in there and get him back. I trust no one else with his safety."

Alex bit her lower lip.

"I will get in trouble for this."

"Not when it works out."

Alex gave in. It would be hard to hold them back and at least she could go with them and keep an eye on them.

Roman and Alex worked on a plan to approach the house and Dean and Seth returned with their gear.

Roman filled them in on the plan and then went to change as well.

Their standard combat gear consisted of black cargo pants, a black shirt and a tactical vest.

While Alex changed her clothes as well Roman took the chance to talk to his brothers in private.

"My priority is my boy. When Sheamus and his men flee do not chase them. First we get Josh out."

The two other Shield Inc. founders nodded and closed their vests and put their headsets on.

Alex returned and Roman gave her another headset so they could keep in contact.

Lilly and Claire watched them get ready from the sidelines. "You drive straight to the office and stay there until we give you a green light." Seth told both women and they nodded.

"Stay safe." Lilly told Dean and grabbed his shaggy hair to pull him down for a kiss.

"I will." he mumbled and backed away. "Go now." he told them but first Seth grabbed Claire and kissed her goodbye as well.

They watched the women leave and then got into two separate cars. Alex and Roman would approach from the front, Seth and Dean from the back.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Ohhh, did I leave you with a cliffhanger? Let me tell you, that was no cliffhanger. A cliffhanger is something completely different..._

**Chapter 13**

When all four of them were into place Alex walked up to the front door looking like a young girl, perfectly safe. Her vest was under her blouse and her gun was in her jeans.

She rang the bell, looking around and at Roman who hid behind the corner.

The door was opened by a goon and Alex smiled sweetly. "Hi, I am a friend of Sheamus. He called me over."

Roman gave the signal to approach.

Alex stepped into the door and the man looked puzzled.

"It's fine. Can you get my stuff? It is right around the corner."

He was dumb enough to step out and Roman grabbed him from behind and chocked him until he passed out.

"We are in." he told his boys.

Seth and Dean entered the building from the garden. It was the perfect terrain for an ambush with lots of places to hide.

They were at the back door and could see Sheamus guys Wade and Drew in the kitchen fixing some sandwiches.

Dean and Seth communicated just with gestures.

Dean would open the door, Seth would take on Drew and Dean would take on Wade.

On three Dean pushed his weight against the door and it flew open. Drew was in the middle of bringing his sandwich to his mouth and stopped as Seth rolled into the kitchen like a ninja and grabbed him.

Wade wanted to help his friend but saw another figure approach and stopped as he recognized the man.

"Look who it is. Dean Ambrose. I hoped that we would see each other."

"Well, I am here. Let's do this." Dean gestured for Wade to come closer and the tall Brit stormed at Dean and catapulted them both back out into the garden.

Seth watched for a moment as Dean was tackled outside and Drew used this moment to deliver a swift kick to Seth midsection. So less worrying about Dean and more attention to his own fight. Seth blocked the next hit and ducked a pan that Drew threw his way.

Roman and Alex entered the house through the foyer and walked to where the office was located.

The Samoan kicked the door in and they found a black haired woman inside, no sign of Sheamus or his boy.

"Go, I can take her." Alex told Roman and he left to search for the entry of the cellar.

"I will end you." Paige promised and ran at Alex and soon they were into a cat fight. Alex who fought dirty pulled at Paige's hair and the Brit shrieked in pain.

Alex came back with a handful of cheap extensions.

"I knew they were fake and badly done." Alex said and got punched in the face for that. Now it was Paige turn to gain the upper hand...

Roman was in the cellar and approached with caution now. He came across a looked door and couldn't help but call out softly.

"Josh?"

"Dad?"

"Step back from the door son."

Roman stepped back and kicked the door near the knob with full force. It gave in a little but he had to do it three times until it opened and he was standing inside the cell.

His son stood at the far wall, usb drive in hand, he had picked it up as he heard Roman, and put it in his pocket now.

"Josh." Roman said and enclosed his son into a fierce hug. The boy whimpered because of his ribs and Roman studied him.

"You are hurt." he exclaimed and Josh nodded.

"Let's get you out."

"Not so fast."

Roman turned around and found himself face to face with Sheamus who pointed a gun at the father and son duo.

"You have something that is mine." Sheamus said and Josh absently grabbed his pocket.

"You will not get the code. Only over my dead body."

Sheamus smirked and Josh paled.

"I think we can arrange that." He pointed the gun at Roman and the Samoan pushed Josh out of the way bracing for the bullet…

_A/N: A cliffhanger is something like this! :) xoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Ohh, so you all like cliffhangers? Great, cuz here is another one! :)_

**Chapter 14**

_"__You will not get the code. Only over my dead body."_

_Sheamus smirked and Josh paled._

_"__I think we can arrange that." He pointed the gun at Roman and the Samoan pushed Josh out of the way bracing for the bullet…_

* * *

Before Sheamus could fire a shot someone hit him from behind with what looked like a flashlight.

Sheamus fell to the ground momentarily dizzy.

Behind him stood Crowe.

"Let's go!" he told Roman and Josh and they ran past Sheamus who grabbed Romans leg and caused him to stumble.

"Get my boy out Crowe!" Roman shouted and turned towards Sheamus stepping between his escaping kid and the Irishmen.

* * *

Dean landed on the grass, Barrett, who was on top of him was able to land a couple of blows to his torso. Dean kicked up and was capable to get rid of Wade long enough to get back on his feet and land a kick to the rips.

"Now who has the bad news, huh?" he grunted while kicking the Brit again but Barrett grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground again, landing punches at the lunatic for a second time.

Wade got up and pulled Dean up by the hair and wanted to slam his head into a tree trunk but Dean could block it and connect his elbow with Wades chin. The Brit stumbled back, momentarily dizzy.

Dean was now able to land a couple of nice punches to Wades face but he was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass...

* * *

Seth ducked the flying pan and kicked Drew's shin. Next he punched him in the face but the Scott blocked the next punch with his arm and kicked Seth into the stomach sending him backwards. Drew climbed up on the counter and ran at Seth to drop down on him but Seth threw a pan of his own and stopped the Scott long enough to climb on the counter as well. As he was about to stand up Drew charged himself at Seth spearing him. Both man flew backwards through the window which shattered under the impact.

Somehow Seth had been able to turn during the flight and he landed on Drew, knocking him out but he took a brutal fall as well.

Dean who had watched it happen was not paying attention for a moment and Wade rammed his elbow hard into Dean's face knocking him to the ground.

Wade used this to draw his gun and point it at Dean. Enough with this fighting. This had to end. _Now_.

He pointed the gun at Dean and the lunatic looked right up into the barrel of the gun, his eyes still unfocused after the punch. And a shot was fired…

* * *

Paige who was taller than Alex grabbed the cop by the hair and threw her on the desk. Alex landed hard and knocked some stuff down with her fall. Her hand grabbed a stapler and when Paige ascended towards her she rammed the thing right to the side of Paige head, knocking her unconscious. For a moment Alex laid back on the desk, trying desperately to catch her breath. But she only took 10 seconds to recover, then she was back on her feet and stumbled out of the office. She saw someone come up from the cellar and pointed her gun in that direction.

* * *

"Police! Put your hands up!" she announced loudly and two sets of hands shot up in the air.

"Alex?!" Crowe asked astonished and grabbed Josh by the shoulder to walk up to Alex.

"We need to leave. His old man keeps Sheamus in check but he told me to get the boy out."

"Okay. Hi Josh, I am Alex. I am with the police and I work with your dad. Let's get you out of the house and to safety and I will return and help your dad, ok?"

Josh watched her and Crowe nodded. "She is cool." He told Josh and the boy just showed his teeth.

"I am. I got to know Dean and Seth and Claire and Lilly. It's alright Josh, really. Let's go."

"Okay." He gave in. "But we have to hurry. Dad is alone down there."

"We will, let's go."

Alex led the way outside with Josh behind her and Crowe in the back. She trusted this hacker it seemed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am a little speechless. Either you have the utmost faith in me or you simply don't care.**

**No one, spell NOT A SINGLE FREAKING PERSON is concerned for Dean's well-being? He looked up into the barrel of a gun! A shot was fired!**

**Hello?! *shakes head* I will just kill him then...no one cares anyways and I need some drama...**

**Chapter 15**

"Ahh, I have been waiting for this confrontation. Roman Reigns. Ex Navy SEAL. Turned into a private security guy. Computer expert. And right now working on a code that will grant you access to almost every building."

"I see my reputation precedes me." Roman commented dryly.

"Oh it does. I guess my boys finish your boys off right now outside so let's get this over with. I want to show you how this magical luck of the Irish works. Do you believe in magic?"

Roman remained unfazed. "I believe in my boys and in myself. Let's get this over with."

With that Roman ran towards Sheamus and the two massive guys connected and traded wild punches. For the longest time no one could gain the upper hand and Sheamus even managed to connect a massive kick to Roman's upper body which send Roman on his knees where he tried to catch his breath. But Sheamus was out of breath as well and had to use the moment to catch his breath as well.

Roman used this and ran towards Sheamus out of his crouched position connecting his shoulder with the midsection of the Irish sending him to the ground with unbelievable force and power, much like a pro footballer or some kind of wrestler.

Sheamus fell to the ground and was unconscious. Roman got up and looked down at him."Luck of the Irish? More like bad luck…"

He grabbed the man and swung him over his shoulder to carry him upstairs.

Alex came back through the front door and saw Roman and his package.

"Josh is safe." Alex said before Roman could ask.

He threw Sheamus down on the ground and Alex handcuffed him.

Right after that Roman grabbed her, picked her up so she could put her legs around his waist and he kissed her longingly.

A shot was fired and Seth froze. He was almost in a state of passing out and could only make out Dean on the ground, not moving and Wade standing above him with his gun pointed at Dean. And then this shot.

"No…no….no….." Seth said frantically and started to crawl towards Dean but he was a good 50 feet away.

Seth came only two feet far then he saw that Barrett dropped to the ground. And behind him stood a person Seth knew all too well.

Dean looked up into the gun. He would not give Wade the weakness of looking away. When he heard the shot he closed his eyes only momentarily.

When in the next second nothing happened he opened them again and he saw the big Brit fall to the ground. Dead.

Dean looked up and saw that the shot that had been fired was not out of Wade's gun, but out of a police gun. He looked up at the Chief who had just saved his life.

"Fuck." Dean broke down unconscious.

After Roman and Alex separated after the kiss the Samoan stood in front of the lady cop for a second grinning and then he heard a shot being fired.

"The guys!" he said and ran to the back of the house his gun already in his hand.

What he saw was pure chaos. A broken window, Seth on the ground, Dean as well. Shamuses guys were on the ground and the only ones left standing were cops under the lead of the Chief.

"Seth, Dean!" Roman called out and checked first on Seth since he was the closest. "Check on Dean, he is out. I am fine." Seth urged Roman and the big guy ran to Dean. The Chief was already over him checking his vitals.

"He seems to be out but I can't find any real damage. Just in case I advise not to move him until the paramedics are here."

Roman watched the Chief and nodded finally. "I've got him go check on your son."

The chief left and Roman saw the paramedics arrive.

"He is out, probably a hit to the head. But I don't have details." Roman told them and they immediately took care of Dean.

"We will get him to a hospital. Check him out."

"Good, we will be right behind you but I have to wrap stuff up here."

After Roman gave them his number and short details on his partner he walked to Seth who was being treated as well. But at least he sat upright and was conscious.

"Will he be ok?"

"They will check him out at the hospital. Next ambulance is yours. I will collect the ladies and be right behind you."

"Okay. Josh is alright?"

"Yes, probably shocked but physically fine."

"Then go check on your kid again."

Roman squeezed Seth shoulder, silently thanking him and nodded as he walked past the Chief.

In front of the house were three ambulances and many cop cars.

He saw Alex and heard her a moment later.

"What are you telling me? That you let a fugitive just walk away?"

"No Detective. He said he was a hostage. I turned around and he was gone."

Alex shoved a hand through her hair.

"What is it?" Roman asked and Alex turned around frustrated. "Crowe split. He is gone. Your boy is over there and treated for a couple of bruised ribs. They want to bring him to the hospital for a check."

"Okay. I will check on him. Thank you Alex."

She nodded and was already so busy coordinating stuff that Roman walked over to his son.

"Hey Josh. Heard your ribs are bruised."

Josh smiled. "It's just a bump. I saw Dean. Is he alright?"

"They check on him. It takes more than a little punch to crack his hard head. Don't worry about him. I am just glad you are ok."

Josh bit his lower lip and nodded. And nodded and suddenly he was crying like a little boy. Roman was beside him in an instant and hugged him fiercely. "It's ok Josh. I am here. You are safe. I will let no one hurt you anymore. You did good, you were smart and brave and I am so proud of you."

"How can you be proud when I stole your code? And almost gave it to the bad guys?" Josh asked with a shaking voice and put the usb drive into Romans hand.

"Because you did the right thing in the end. Kids are supposed to mess up. And you couldn't do any damage with this code even if you wanted to."

Josh looked dumbfounded. "This code may be opening doors. But I work on the code that prevents it. No one knows. No one, you understand?"

Josh nodded and a big stone dropped from his heart. "I love you Josh." Roman told his son and kissed his bi colored hair. "And if you get rid of that two toned hair and the piercings we can talk about that car you have your eyes on."

Josh laughed. "Dad, I guess that is really bad parenting if you reward me for acting out."

Roman's heart did a double beat. He had called him dad again, after weeks of Roman.

"Does that mean you don't want the car?" His son blanched. "Maybe I can work off my debt?" "That sounds like a plan. Well, let's get you to the hospital now. Let me call Claire quickly so Lilly and her can come over to check on their men."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, in the very beginning of this story I told you to keep an eye on Dean.**

**He was almost ****_happy _****during this story and he annoyed his brothers even more than usual. Here is the reason why..**

**Chapter 16**

When Claire hung up her phone and remained quiet Lilly knew it was bad.

"Spill it." she demanded.

"Seth is hurt but will be ok. Dean is unconscious after a hit to the head. They are at the hospital. Josh is alright, as well as Roman and Alex."

Lilly nodded. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital and split up. Lilly found Dean in a private room, still unconscious. A doctor was at his side.

"Sorry Ma'am. Only family members are allowed."

"I am his **_wife_**." she stated and the doctor nodded.

"Well, your husband suffered a blow to the head. He has a bad concussion but he will be fine. We will let him rest for now but he can wake up any moment. You can sit by his side."

The doctor left and after a moment Lilly felt the presence of another human.

She turned around. It was Roman.

"Smart move to tell them you are his wife." he congratulated her.

"We eloped. Two days before Josh was kidnapped. We wanted to tell you guys but the timing sucked. We wanted to tell you at the gym but your mind was elsewhere and Seth was bitchy. And then Josh was kidnapped and we chose not to tell you. That's why he was so happy that it was almost annoying. He was so happy..."

Lilly had to brush a tear away. She fished a necklace out under her shirt with a ring around it and held it in her hand.

"In that case. Congratulations. He will be fine Lilly. Believe that."

"Thank you. How are Josh and Seth?"

"Fine. Seth got bumps and bruises and a few cuts. Josh is proud that he has a cracked rib. They are fine."

"Good." Lilly nodded and put her head beside Dean on the bed.

"I will leave you alone but I can't keep the others away forever." He kissed her head and left the hospital room.

"Married? That little shit!" Roman mumbled, shaking his head smiling.

* * *

_A/N:So who has guessed it right? Anyone?  
_

_6 more chapter (or 5 chapters and one epilogue) left!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

They left Lilly and Dean alone until morning. But then Seth couldn't lie down anymore and got up and hobbled over to Dean's room.

Lilly was asleep beside his friend and he walked in quietly.

His brother was still out so he grabbed another chair and sat down at Dean's other side.

"Yo, bro. You napped long enough. Time to wake up. Your girl is worried sick about you. So leave that stupid head of yours already and come back to us." He whispered eagerly and squeezed Dean's hand.

Lilly woke up and smiled at Seth who had a split lip and probably more bruises under his clothes.

"Hey, you look bad." Lilly grinned and Seth stuck out his tongue. "You should totally see the other guy." He told her.

"He's telling shit…" Dean mumbled, his eyes closed but he fought against it until he had them open and could look at Lilly.

Lilly couldn't hold back and kissed his lips gingerly. Next Dean looked at Seth.

"I had the weirdest dream. The Chief saved my life." Dean mumbled and Seth laughed out loud.

"Bro, that was no dream. He saved your life." "Fuck." Dean said and Seth laughed only harder. "He said that was the last thing you said before you became unconscious."

Dean turned to Lilly again, Seth was telling him just shit. He looked at Lilly to verify the information.

"From what I have heard that is true, love." She stroked his cheek and couldn't resist to kiss him again.

"I am fine Lil. Sleepy but fine." He told her with a slurring voice.

"I will get the doctor." Seth told them and hobbled out.

At noon, Dean had just finished a light lunch and Lilly sat beside him, his hand in her lap, the Chief walked in and closed the door behind himself.

He walked up to the end of the bed and looked at Dean.

"You have a hard head." The old man started.

"Yeah, well…it's true. I guess I have to thank you for saving my life, huh?" Dean couldn't look at the male, so he looked down at his blanket.

"It was probably long overdue. For what it's worth…you're welcome."

"Yeah, well…thanks. My wife would have missed me you know?"

Now he looked up and saw the surprise in the Chiefs' eyes.

"Congratulations to the both of you then."

"Thank you." Lilly told him, her voice almost breaking. She was close to tears.

"Don't tell the others….we had no chance to tell them yet."

"I won't."

"Good. Listen. We will never be friends, I simply can't do that, I am not such a big man to bury that hatchet so deep. But we can at least act civil around each other. I owe you my life now after all, and for that I will be grateful. Not just for me, but because you spared Lilly from a heartbreak. Thank you."

Dean extended his right hand and the Chief took it to shake his hand.

"Get well soon Dean. And congratulations again." With that the old man left.

Just as the door closed Lilly buried her face at Dean's shoulder and cried. Dean himself had to wipe away a couple of tears as well. "I am glad this is over." He mumbled.

"Me, too." Lilly sniffed. "Oh, and by the way…Roman knows." She raised her head a little and Dean smiled. He pulled out a necklace that was hidden under Lilly's pullover. Her wedding ring was on that necklace. "Good. I really want to tell them, because that ring belongs on your finger and not between your breasts."

Lilly laughed and sniffled a little which made her just that more gorgeous in Dean's eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Finally the Chief and Dean kinda talked. And they came to some kind of truce._

_How will the others react when Lilly and Dean tell them that they are married? Will they feel neglected? Left out?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Later that night there was no holding back the guys any longer.

They all popped up in Dean's room, one after the other.

At first it were Josh and Roman who walked in.

"Hey buddy." Dean greeted Josh with a fist bump.

"I heard you are one of the big guys now with the cracked rib." He punched Josh' side gently and the boy hissed but laughed. He even had to raise his hand to stop Roman from retaliating.

"It's fine Dad."

Roman still shot Dean a killer look that promised retaliation at a later point.

Soon after that Seth and Claire strolled in.

"Look who finally got knocked on his ass. By a Brit nonetheless." Seth smirked and Dean flipped him off.

"Easy guys. Well, since we are now all here…" Lilly stepped between Seth and Dean as the door opened again and Alex put her head in.

"Hey? Am I interrupting something? I wanted to check on you guys. Finally caught a little free time after wrapping the investigation up."

"Sure, come on in." Lilly told her and Alex walked over to Roman who loomed over Josh who sat on a chair near Dean's bed.

"Well as I said, since we are all here now, Dean and I like to tell you guys something."

Lilly smiled down at Dean as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah, we got married on my day off on Monday." Leave it to Dean to make a long story short.

Everyone was speechless for a moment.

"Awesome man. That's cool. But I can still drop in on you guys right? It's not like Lilly will start popping babies out anytime soon, right?" That was Josh and his father slapped the back of his head gently.

"Of course you can stop by anytime Josh. No babies planned as of now." Lilly told him.

She barely finished saying that, there was Claire around her neck, followed by Seth and Seth had at some point Claire, Lilly and Dean in an embrace.

"How cool is that? Bro, I really thought I would beat you to it but damn. I am happy for the both of you."

"But why did you elope?" Alex piped up

Dean and Lilly shared a look.

"It's not because we are cheap. There will be a celebration dinner at one point. But…Dean and I…."

She looked at her husband for help.

"It was my wish. We talked about it Sunday night. What I mean is…we talked about Seth and Claire and his many fruitless attempts to pop the question. I asked Lilly if I would have to be afraid to ask her. She said: Nope. So I did. She said yep. I told her that I would not be willing to wait months for a wedding date now, and that we should do it tomorrow. So we applied for the license. Got married with no ring at all, and later got one at a jeweler. It's…you know _us_…but you don't know the specifics of our relationship. We do _rush_ certain things. We talk…we look at each other…and we do it. We wanted to tell you but then Josh decided to have his little adventure and there wasn't the time. So, we will invite you to celebrate this with us soon."

Lilly pulled her ring out under her shirt and took it off the chain. Before she could put it on, Dean grabbed it. Under the watchful eyes of the people in the room he put it on her finger.

"This is where it belongs." He whispered and kissed his wife.

Roman held a hand in front of Josh' eyes but the boy slapped it away. "I have seen and done much worse." He blurted out and bit his tongue the next instant.

"What do you mean you have done worse?" Roman growled and everyone got quiet and tried to be invisible.

"Dean, Lilly. I am happy for you. Now I am tired and have to go to bed. Congratulations. Oh and Dean, there was this thing you wanted to discuss with Dad, right?"

Josh hurried out and Roman wanted to follow him but Alex stopped him.

"He is 16 big guy." Alex told the Samoan fearlessly.

"Do you know what I did with 16?" Roman shot back.

"Why don't you tell me? Outside. At a nice bar. Over a beer? Come on. Your boy is fine. And he just blurted out something private. When he wants to talk to you about it, he will. Leave him be for now."

She grabbed Roman's big hand and led him out of the room.

"And it's back to the four of us." Seth commented and took Josh chair. He was still hurting as well.

Claire massaged his shoulders.

"So you just asked Lilly and she said yes?" Seth wondered and Dean nodded. "It was really easy."

"Why won't you say yes Claire?" Seth looked up and Claire leaned down to kiss him.

"Did you ask me recently?" she countered.

Seth eyes lit up. "I didn't. I really have to give this another try then. Somewhere else. Somewhere private for once. It didn't work out so well with an audience in the past."

He eyed Lilly and Dean. Dean had his head on the pillow and Lilly lay beside him, her head on his chest, and they watched their friends with interest.

"For what it's worse. We haven't seen eye to eye lately Dean, but I am sincerely happy for you. You deserve it. And I mean this not because your life has been shitty until recently, but because I know you are a good guy. And you care for the people you love. You would do anything for them. Lilly, you married a really great guy, and I know you appreciate him with all his flaws and his receding hairline and all."

Lilly chuckled while Dean growled. "I know Seth. I know he is one of a kind. My own personal lunatic. And I am glad I did not only gain him but his brothers and their significant others as well."

"We are glad you didn't give up on him." Claire just said and looked at Dean who pushed his face into Lilly's hair.

"Thanks. Can you go now?" his voice sounded muffled. Seth wanted to say something but Claire dragged him out.

Once the door closed Dean looked up with tears in his eyes. "Shhh baby. We all love you. Accept that already. You have a family now. One that counts. One you picked for yourself."

"You picked me. I was too scared." "I get what I want. And I don't regret it. I never will."

Now it was Lilly who snuggled closer to him to hide her face in the pit between his shoulder and his neck.

"Mrs Good." Dean mumbled and hugged her even tighter to him.

* * *

_A/N: So raise your hands: Who of you was bloodthirsty and expected the guys to react differently?_

_They are ONE! They are brothers! Why would they be mad? Dang, you will get drama at some other point but not about this! Bloodthirsty bunch!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Roman and Alex found themselves in a bar not far from the hospital a little while later.

Roman nursed a beer while Alex had opted for a Margarita.

"You should leave it alone what Josh blurted out earlier. When he wants to talk about it he will. Otherwise I am sure that you raised him right and he knows about safer sex and all."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "We had that talk. Yes."

Alex beamed.

"Good. Just making sure you know what to do and don't do later."

She grinned into her glass when Roman blushed a little.

"I know damn well what I am doing. Against popular opinion I am a sex God. I am part Italian for Gods' sake." Roman blurted out.

"Part Italian, huh? Let's leave then."

Roman paid and took Alex' hand. He led her to his car and they drove to his house in silence.

The urgency they felt in the last couple of days seemed to be gone.

Instead they quietly anticipated what was about to happen.

Being a gentleman deep down Roman opened the car door for Alex once they reached his home and he led her up the stairs and through the front door.

Inside he locked everything up and picked Alex up with ease.

She was so much smaller than him that she almost couldn't sling her legs around his waist. Their lips touched and their tongues explored each other's mouths with slow precision.

Roman walked up the stairs to his bedroom and closed the door with his foot.

He set Alex down on his bed and even standing up on it she just came face to face with him.

"This is a whole new perspective." she said and pulled the scrunchy out of his hair to push her hands through it.

"I am almost jealous of your hair." she sighed and leaned her forehead against his.

"Don't be." Roman mumbled and trailed his mouth to her ear and down her neck.

Alex shivered and put her hands under his t-shirt pulling it up and over his head. It landed on the floor and Alex could appreciate his wide chest for the first time.

"I feel like a dwarf next to you and all those muscles."

Her hands looked really small on his chest and as Roman looked down he moaned softly.

"You will profit from them, I promise."

Roman took off her shirt now and her tiny breasts completely vanished underneath his paws. He softly kneaded them through her bra until he got tired of it or too excited. With one expert move he released her bra clasp and pulled the fabric off of her.

After taking care of her nipples for the longest time with his fingers and his mouth he moved lower and opened her pants to push them down together with her panties.

"You are getting impatient." Alex laughed and moaned in the next instant when he placed a kiss right down there.

Soon Alex couldn't hold back either and she undressed Roman as well. They admired each other naked and Roman trailed a finger over the barely visible scars on Alex' legs.

"Me on top will work best." Alex announced suddenly and his eyes shot back up to her face and Alex could have sworn that he growled.

"Really. Trust me." she put a hand to his cheek.

So Roman climbed on the bed, grabbing a condom out of his bedside table and threw it at Alex.

"Be my guest." he told her and lay down on the bed.

Alex played with his manhood for a while until she was satisfied. After putting on the condom she straddled him and slowly sat down. Roman made hardly any move except for stroking her upper body softly. He was big and she was a tight little thing. She should set the pace for this.

Soon enough she had all of him inside her and she started to move slowly. Every now and then Roman pushed up his hips to meet her halfway and soon they found a nice rhythm that brought them over the edge after a while.

They fell asleep, Alex almost on top of him, a little while later.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Special treatment for you guys for reasons I don't want to discuss.**

**The last two chapters and the epilogue. All in one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Roman picked up Josh from the hospital the next day and Seth was released. Dean was allowed to go home the day after that.

Alex and Roman spent their nights together but Alex was still busy wrapping up the case and searching for Crowe but the kid was in the wind and she believed that she wouldn't find him any time soon.

Josh was open to the relationship of his father and Alex. He really digged the chick because she could talk code at the dinner table and all three would discuss computer stuff rather than sports or some shit.

The greatest compliment Josh could give Alex was when he told her one night: "I hope I can find a girl like you some day. Or you can always elope with me."

Roman slapped him on the back of his head for that comments but Alex blushed and smiled.

"Thanks I guess." she mumbled.

Everything was perfect or so Roman thought. His brothers got better, Dean was back in the office and Seth would stop by next week.

He was on good terms with his son again and he had found a woman he liked…very much so.

Tonight Josh was with Dean at the gym and Roman fixed dinner.

Lilly had pointed out an easy enough dish and Roman just tried to juggle three pots at the same time but he looked a little lost.

He, the ex Navy SEAL could not handle three pots. He smiled to himself as he heard the front door.

Alex strolled in. He had given her a key pretty early on and at first she wouldn't use it, but now, three weeks into this relationship she used it.

Roman turned around smiling an apology for the mess in the kitchen on his lips when he saw her face.

He became serious.

"What is it?"

Alex looked up only shortly. Then she sat down at the table.

"I am being promoted." she announced without a smile.

"Okay. Congratulations. But why the sad face?"

Alex bit her lower lip.

"I was approached by the FBI a week ago. They interviewed me. Today they told me, that they would like to have me at Quantico."

"You took the offer." Roman stated simply.

"It's my dream Roman. It is a great chance for me one that will only come around once. It's Washington DC. not the end of the world!"

Roman walked up to her and embraced her.

"Don't worry. I am happy for you. I understand that you have to take this chance and I would be mad if you wouldn't. Especially if it would be because of me. DC isn't that far away. We can manage…if we want."

He held her at arm length and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Do we want to manage it?"

Now tears fell down Alex' cheeks but she wasn't able to say anything.

"Does that mean no?"

Alex eyes widened and she shook her head.

"It means yes. I just…I don't know why you are willing to walk through such length for me."

"I do it because I love you. Silly!"

Roman kissed her and she sighed under his lips.

"Something smells burnt." Alex whispered against his lips and Roman cursed and walked back to the oven.

"I hope you don't have to have sauce with this dish…"

Alex got up and looked at it.

"Nah, I am good with the rest. I love you, too, you know? Burnt sauce or not."

Roman pulled her close to his side and placed a kiss on her hair.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Thanks for meeting me." Roman nodded towards Seth and Dean who had joined him on the roof of the gym.

It was pretty quiet up here. Roman sat at the edge, his legs dangling down the building. His brothers joined him left and right with a beer in hand.

"So, what's up?" Dean asked.

"Why does there have to be something up?" Roman asked defensively.

"Because you are cheap and never buy us beer unless something is up." Seth pointed out and Dean snickered.

"Alex will leave New York. She has an offer from the FBI that she will take."

"Oh." both brothers echoed.

"I am thinking about stuff. Like, what to do. Do I want a long distance relationship? Do I want to go with her? What about Shield Inc.? That kind of stuff." Roman explained.

"When you leave Josh with us you can go." That was Dean. Of course.

"I will not leave my son with YOU!" Roman thundered.

Dean just shrugged.

"Leave him with Seth then."

"I will not leave my son behind. Period. But I am really considering moving to DC. Sell my shares to you."

It was Seth who came up with a better plan.

"We mostly need you for electronic stuff. Computer stuff, right? You can work from anywhere on that. You can come in when we need your consultation. You keep your shares and we manage the rest. Of course I will hate it that you leave me alone with Dean. He just doesn't look as good in suit as you do."

"I look mighty fine in a suit!" Dean argued.

"You would have to take over more responsibilities." Roman pointed out at Dean. In the past they had kept Dean out of the business end of things as much as possible because he hated that stuff.

"I am cool with that. Maybe…maybe Lilly could help me."

Roman put his arm around Deans' shoulders and pulled him close he even kissed his hair.

By admitting that he wanted Lilly with him in this Dean acknowledged that he would take over more responsibilities but he just wasn't ready yet to face the music alone.

"Do that. I would be proud even then."

"Yeah, yeah, stop spitting on my head." Dean shoved Roman back and he turned around grinning at Seth.

"Would you be okay with that?"

Seth looked at Dean. Up until now Roman was a vital part in their relationship with each other. Yes, they loved each other but often enough they fought as well and Roman was always the one to even them out.

"We will be fine." Seth announced finally and took a sip of his beer.

"Thank you guys. This means a lot to me."

"Anything for you Roman." Seth said and looked down the two story building.

"If I would jump down here, would I be alright?" Seth wondered.

"I can push you and we can find out." Dean offered.

Now Roman slapped them both across their heads.

"Stop it."

He embraced them.

"I am glad I have you in my life. Even if you are ugly assholes."

Dean got up and walked over to the cooler.

"Shut up Fabio or I will cut your hair in your sleep."

"Oh and I would hold you down in case you wake up." Seth offered.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Roman put the last box in his car.

"It will be tight in there Josh."

"Don't worry. I am really flexible." he grinned.

Roman looked at his friends. Seth and Claire. Dean and Lilly.

They were there to say goodbye today. Roman and Josh had packed up their last stuff and they would drive down to DC.

Josh walked up to Seth and Claire, hugged them and said goodbye. Next he went to Lilly and put her into a tight embrace.

Last he turned to Dean.

"Well behave in DC kiddo. The feds are everywhere. No more stupid stunts."

Josh smiled.

"I am over that. I will be good. But I will miss you guys."

"You can stop by whenever kid. We like to have you. You can stay over the weekend, we can catch a ballgame or something."

Dean felt really uncomfortable. He tried to play it cool but he would miss the kid. They have gotten close over the past few month and Dean really liked Josh.

"That would be great." Josh didn't know if it was okay to hug Dean or not so the older guy just grabbed him and hugged him.

"Take care of your father for us. He needs constant supervision. And call me if you need anything, alright?"

Dean's voice broke and he sniffed a little. Josh just nodded he didn't trust his voice anymore either.

Roman's greatest fear was that Josh would not want to come to DC but his son never once complained. He was really into it. Only leaving Dean behind seemed to be hard on his son.

Dean ruffled his hair one last time and then Josh climbed into the car already.

"You have one hell of a kid Roman." Dean told him.

"I know and I know that you played a big part in that lately. Thank you. And you as well Lilly." He hugged Mr and Mrs Ambrose and went over to Seth and Claire.

"Did you ask her yet?"

Seth and Claire just grinned like idiots.

"We will tell you when we are ready, alright? Stop pushing." Seth complained.

"Alright. Take care you two. I will be in touch."

They hugged as well and Roman walked over to his car.

He looked back one last time.

"It is really weird seeing you with a dog Dean!" he called over grinning and climbed into his car while Dean and Lilly both stroked the head of the big Doberman in their midst.

Roman drove off and Seth and Claire walked over.

"Tell us again how this dog came into your life." Seth urged Dean.

"Well, we left Brie and Bryan in charge…."

THE END

* * *

_A/N: That's it! Promise of the Juggernaut is over!_

_The Shield kinda split up and this time Roman was the reason. _

_There will be a short story in the near future where you can learn how Dean got the dog._

_There will be most likely another short story featuring the idea of a kind reviewer._

_For the longest time I toyed with a fourth installment but that will not come. I mean, things can change, ideas can come to me, but as of now, there will be no fourth part._

_I thank everyone who favorite and followed Roman and the rest of Shield Inc. through their adventures and the search for love._

_I wanna give everyone who reviewed a virtual hug. Every word you wrote was appreciated, a lot of reviews got me thinking and let me make last minute changes to already written stuff._

_To the silent readers: Thanks for following and I would love to hear from you sometime._

_For those who follow me as an author there will be no updates in the next few days or weeks._

_There are many different reasons for that._

_When I come back (yes, when not if), it will be with something huge. Hopefully. LOL_

_Enjoy watching wrestling in the meantime and if you have a kind soul and a good heart I would kindly ask you to keep your fingers crossed for little old me on November 14__th__ and 15__th__. _

_I will go to two house shows in Germany and Dean is booked for those shows and well, maybe I can meet my muse. Thanks!_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_~DeansDirtyDeeds_


End file.
